An Assassin's Love
by Khyurifan
Summary: Tifa Lockhart-the only female assassin known around.And the best of any assassin.Given the mission to protect the daughter of a candidate for VP of Shinra Inc, and keep her out of danger.But will her affections for the young Kisaragi girl get in the way?


As an assassin, fearing nothing and showing no affection is mandatory. Required.

My name is Tifa Lockhart. And I am the best assassin, better than any other you will find anywhere. I take pride in this. Working for Rufus Shinra is my greatest pleasure, and the firm is stable and fantastic. Never once have I failed.

I received my next assignment. To protect Yuffie Kisaragi, daughter of Sir Kisaragi, who is a candidate to become the vice president of Shinra Inc.

I departed the helicopter, and looked around.

And saw her. She was petite, slender. Her short black hair framed her face in choppy layers, her eyes a deep brown, like my own.

She smiled vivaciously. "The lesbian assassin. I've heard ALL about you, Lockhart."

I kept my face straight. No doubt she had heard about me. I'm quite the object of conversation-the only female assassin on our planet, and lesbian at that. "That is irrelevant, Kisaragi. It's time to come with me."

Yuffie yawned. "Sounds fun. Where we going, anyways?"

"My house. In Edge."

Yuffie took her last glance around Wutai, and reluctantly went ahead of me into the helicopter.

Settling down into the seat next to me, she sighed as we got into the air. "I suppose there cannot be any relationship other than protector and protectee between us?"

I glanced at her. She was very attractive. Her body was beautiful.

I shook my head. "Absolutely not."

She smirked. "So I can't do...this?"

On 'this', she unbuckled her seatbelt and sat on my lap, running her fingers over the coat of my suit, across my breasts. She then pushed her lips forcibly against mine, forcing her tongue into my mouth.

I gasped with shock and pleasure. This was...nice.

It ended as quickly as it began. Yuffie was off my lap, back in her seat. Smirking at me, she laughed. "I think that was enjoyable, don't you?"

I scoffed. "It shall not happen again, Kisaragi. I'm protecting you from others who might want to harm you or kill you."

"Hah. Maybe I want to be protected by a lover."

"Perhaps I think you should remember you are only seventeen and I am twenty five."

"My father would approve more of you than anyone."

"Your father knows you are lesbian?"

"Of course. He thinks it's better than me sleeping with guys and getting pregnant. Besides...girl's are cleaner than guys, nicer than guys, and make better spouses." Winking at me, she slid headphones over her ears.

I scowled and looked out the window, clenching my fists. This would not go physical. It could not. I showed no affection. It's what makes me the best.

We reached the outskirts of Edge, where we departed the helicopter. She made a face. "How far do we have to walk?"

"A little ways. You'll be fine walking."

We walked through the town, people taking no notice of me, as they were used to seeing me with my odd suits and people at my side.

Yuffie looked around in wonder. "You live here? Wow. It is really...cool."

She sounded impressed, and I couldn't help but smirk. "Yes. This town is my favorite place on the planet. Which is why I live here."

"It fits you. Edge. Just like you. You know...edgy."

I smiled. She may not know how to give compliments very well, but her heart was in it, at least.

We reached my house and I let us in. She plopped down on the couch, and glanced around.

"I like it. Very cozy."

Then she screamed and jumped up. "There's a man in that room!"

I ran into the kitchen, and saw the black suit. I grabbed the guy and threw him into the living room, and onto the floor. Then I reached down to take his mask off.

It was Cloud Strife, from Shinra Inc. "Cloud!" I shouted, pulling him off the floor into a hug.

He didnt hug back. He never did. Cloud was a strong believer in absolutely no affection, not even towards me, who had grown up with him.

"I see you're doing a good job in getting the girl here." Cloud had a soft voice, but never had any trouble making himself heard. He had this great way of making sure no one talked while he did.

"Of course. When have I ever made a mistake, Strife?"

He smirked. "Never, Lockhart." Turning to Yuffie, he added, "Your dad is happy to know he will be seeing you shortly, at the ball to honor his acceptance into the vice presidential position."

"Wait...it's already happened?!" Yuffie asked in shock.

"No, but..." And Cloud actually grinned here- "It will happen, no doubt about that in anyone's mind. He'll be VP in a few days. Think you two can hold yourselves together until then?"

Yuffie winked at me as I said, "Naturally, Strife."

Cloud nodded his approval and Yuffie and I watched him leave.

That night was the first of many...for lack of a better word...eventful nights.

Yuffie came into my room. "Tifa...can I ask you something?"

I nodded, warily.

"Am I...am I attractive?"

The question threw me off slightly.

I cleared my throat. To tell the truth, or to not say anything?

"You are very attractive, Miss Kisaragi."

She sighed, sadly. "Then why won't this girl back home notice me?"

I grimaced. "Is she lesbian, too?"

Yuffie nodded. "Her name is Aerith...she's coming for the ball. I'm madly in love with her. But...she has never noticed me as more than her friend."

I pursed my lips. "I'm not sure how to help you with this problem. Maybe soon enough, she'll realize she has feelings for you."

The words came awkwardly from my lips. I wasn't sure how to handle such a situation.

She shook her head. "I'll most likely have to move on soon. Oh and earlier...I was just messing with you. I didn't mean it, any of it."

I nodded, a small smile playing at my lips. "It's quite alright. Why don't you go on to bed. I'll be in here if you need anything."

With a nod, Yuffie disappeared into the room adjoined with mine.

Leaving me alone with my thoughts.


End file.
